He Said, She Said
'He Said, She Said '''is the eleventh episode of season 1 of Clash of the Academy's. Plot Rachelle, wanting to flaunt her win to everyone in the club, especially Ally, decides to throw a massive party, inviting all of the members and their closest friends. Alcohol and drugs get involved, leading to sex, fights, and the cops getting called. Can Troublemakers United and The Bodacious Belles comeback after this? Meanwhile, Harper decides to take her next step towards getting over Ollie and accepts Thom's offer. Spoilers The Party *Most of the groups, minus Alastair and Phoebe, will get high or get drunk *Adam (ever the d-bag) will hit on both Kara and Ally, since they are the "easiest targets" *A fight between Lucas and Adam will happen (due to Lucas not wanting him near Kara) *Alastair will also fight Adam after he takes it too far with Ally, which leads to a knife being pulled and the cops getting called *The cops will be called for both the second fight and when someone that a TBB member invited is roofied *Both groups will be shunned at school the following week Couples *As forementioned, Tharper (Thom/Harper) will become canon *Out of jealous, Ollie will get together with Anna *Goldie and Ian will make up and become a couple *Roger will ask Phoebe out on a date, much to Nolan-Jai's dismay, at the end of the episode *Kendall will hit on and have sex with a drunken Antoine, who will regret it immediatly the next day *Nolan-Jai will attempt to seduce Roger at the party *Holli will almost hook up with Curt (they will be disturbed by the arrival of the cops) Songs Cast Main Cast Alexander Ludwig as Adam Little Ezra Miller as Alastair Jones Ariana Grande as Ally Sugar Josh Hutcherson as Antoine Duval Xavier Samuels as August Greene David Henrie as Curt Hanson Alexandra Daddario as Elaine Corporal Lucy Hale as Emma Newbury Naturi Naughton as Goldie Robinson Zooey Deschanel as Harper Keating Abigail Breslin as Holli Chesire Matthew Lewis as Ian Flores Jena Malone as Julia Hawthorne Vanessa Lengies as Kara Vincent Sara Paxton as Kendall Hubbard Joey Graceffa as Landon Schwartz Brant Daughtry as Lucas Vincent Allie Deberry as Lucy Schwartz Lucas Grabeel as Lyndon Scott-Wilton Zachary Gordon as Nikolai Lancaster Zayn Malick as Nolan-Jai Woodfine Ewan McGregor as Ollie Zedler Nellie Veitenheimer as Phoebe Roayls Perrie Edwards as Rachelle Duffy Logan Lerman as Roger Paramore Emily Osment as Sabrina Pratt Recurring Cast Yvonne Strahvski as Anna Peerson David Oyelowo as Andre Malcolm Michael Shannon as Benny Michealson Stefanie Scott as Brandy Snelling Catherine Zeta-Jones as Cassandra Clarke Ashley Benson as Denny Farrow Cate Blanchett as Edith Womack Penn Badgley as Harrison Pack Taylor Momsen as Heather Monroe Kaley Cuoco as Isabelle Logan Sarah Silverman as Josie Terrio Jason Dolley as Matthew Scriven Ali Stroker as Robin Welling Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Theodore Pal James McAvoy as Thom Dexter Max Ehrich as Tyler Allen Skyler Astin as Vick Hartman Guest Cast Curt Mega as Nick Duval Trivia *'Hotel Room Service '''by Pitbull was originally going to be used in this episode, but was later mash-uped with '''Your Body '''by Christina Aguilera Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes